


【宁羞】啼笑皆非

by Saurry



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Kudos: 15





	【宁羞】啼笑皆非

  
01  
  
“我操这什么玩意儿！”  
  
喻文波哼着歌撞进宿舍门，看到有个黑影直挺挺躺尸一样躺在床上，吓得大骂了一声。  
  
“我吊你妈的宁王你大晚上的在宿舍不开灯干什么呢？”  
  
高振宁瞪着空洞的双眼，声音有气无力，带着一点忧郁：“别吵。让我这么待会儿。”  
  
但喻文波完全没理会他的忧郁气息，反手开了宿舍灯。突然打亮的灯光成功换回高振宁扬高的一声“吊你的杰克”。  
  
“你怎么回事，快说，我有五分钟。”  
  
喻文波钻进衣柜里，一阵翻动衣料的声音。埋着头懒得回头看一眼。  
  
高振宁快一米九的大个躺在宿舍床上，看着怪可怜的。一动不动，过了会儿声音虚弱地说：“被甩了。”  
  
喻文波动作停了。看了看日历，看了看表，回头看了看他。道：“太惨了宁王。”  
  
高振宁翻身坐起来，后脑勺支棱着一撮呆毛：“你这是要干啥。”  
  
喻文波用同情的眼光看着他。然后说：“我准备。”  
  
“去约会。”  
  
02  
  
“不是宁王，你说你要不问，我就不说了是不，那谁让你自己要问是吧？”  
  
“对不起哥，错了错了，别别别别别，我把灯给你关上！”  
  
03  
  
高振宁把喻文波从宿舍撵出去，灯还灭着，他开了桌上的台灯。  
  
圣诞前夜无事可做，他在书桌前发呆了三秒，叫了个外卖，打开了游戏客户端。  
  
好友列表里一溜的离线，搞得他更郁卒了。选位置选AD的那一刻都在想，希望这个辅助不要让我下单，让我多体验一下双人路的乐趣。  
  
04  
  
高天亮眼镜闪过一丝冷光：“小点声，我在外面都听见你说话了。”  
  
“我声音大吗？我声音也不大啊。”  
  
“吵死了。”  
  
高天亮没给他留面子，又道：“你还说别人恶心，我看你也挺恶心的。”  
  
“不是，他这个真的很恶心，大过节的怎么还在游戏里装女的，还‘QAQ’，Q——A——Q……搞得跟真的一样。”  
  
高天亮走过去一看，高振宁的卢锡安旁边跟着一个挂件猫。聊天对话框里打野正在狂PIN辅助，辅助反PIN卢锡安，打了个QAQ。  
  
高天亮看了两秒，指了指高振宁刚发的一个波浪线。  
  
“你这还不恶心。”  
  
“你那个猫还加你好友了啊，第二春不考虑一下？”  
  
高振宁扫了一眼那个“我要变成猪了”的ID：“你说啥呢。”  
  
“这能是女的？”

05  
  
他排了十分钟没进游戏，无聊地开始刷朋友圈，一刷新都是一溜的过节图片。高振宁愤愤把手机撂下，大声叹了一口气：“我太难了。”  
  
他搜了一下韩服王者的列表，发现那个变成猪正在游戏中，心思一转，决定OB一下。  
  
点开发现这位猫咪辅助正在上路玩着天使越着二塔疯狂上头，死了之后聊天对话框开始跳。  
  
韩语，他没看懂。  
  
复制下来往翻译器里一黏，才发现这人在问队友为什么不来帮。  
  
“如果你但凡往这边放一个中了的技能，现在对面就全都死了。”  
  
“实在理解不了的话，建议还是不要打游戏了，不如圣诞节许愿‘希望我游戏能不要这么坑’吧。”  
  
嘴还有点毒，手还有点快。  
  
高振宁被逗乐了，退出ob同意了好友请求。  
  
06  
  
果然很快“我要变成猪了”给他发了个双排邀请，他点进去，又果断首选了AD。  
  
对方乖巧地选了辅助，在队伍聊天框里发：OvO。  
  
绝对不是女的。高振宁在心里哔哔。  
  
但又不能确定，你看骂人都不说脏字，万一是个知性美女呢？  
  
07  
  
“你这怎么还双排上了？”  
  
高振宁打哈哈不回答。  
  
“宁王终于男女通吃了是不是。我离你远点。”高天亮损他。  
  
“你怎么知道不是女的。”  
  
高天亮：？  
  
“她说她是……咳咳。”  
  
高天亮：？？  
  
“乌克兰美女。”  
  
高天亮：……  
  
他做了个反胃的动作，道：“爷吐了。”  
  
08  
  
高振宁洗了头，刮了胡子，翻出了心爱的未来之翼。  
  
“你这是出去约会啊？”  
  
“别瞎说，我去见网友。”  
  
“嚯，那还是网恋。”  
  
一阵可疑的沉默。  
  
高天亮很警觉：“不会是你那个乌克兰美女吧？”  
  
高振宁：“哎你能不能不提那个了，人估计就开个玩笑。”  
  
喻文波：“那你不还是信了。”  
  
高振宁打开宿舍门：“我走了。”  
  
高天亮：“你小心点，别给爷整个男的回来。”  
  
高振宁心有点虚：“不能吧。”  
  
喻文波一阵犬笑。  
  
09  
  
高振宁在面基结束的当晚受到了寝室的灵魂拷问。

高天亮：“怎么回来住了宁王你是不是不行啊？”

高振宁：“高天亮你有本事再说一遍。”

高天亮：“对不起哥。”

喻文波：“到底怎么样啊漂不漂亮，胸大吗？是乌克兰美女吗？”

高振宁：“...是个男的。”

10  
  
一片死寂。

高天亮：“吊啊。”

喻文波：“wdnmd。”

高振宁：“屁股好像挺翘的。”

又一片死寂。

喻文波：“诶呦喂----”

高天亮：“你还是说说别的吧。再说爷真吐了。”

高振宁：“我跟你讲，那男的就离谱。”

高天亮：“？”

高振宁：“他拿着瓶水拧不开看着我，他妈的搞得跟真的一样。”

喻文波很警觉：“那你拧了吗？”

高振宁：“...拧了。”

喻文波：“那你说nm呢。”

高振宁试图挣扎：“不是，那他手受过伤，我能就看着他跟那个瓶子较劲吗。”

高天亮：“兄弟。”

高振宁：“？”

高天亮：“你完了。”

沉默。沉默是今晚的宿舍。

高振宁弱声：“这就完了啊？”  
  
高天亮：“完了，建议送医院。”  
  
高振宁躺在床上，半晌把被子往脸上一蒙。  
  
他喃喃：“说实话，我也觉得我完了。”


End file.
